gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry Harris
Perry Harris, formerly Tony Meech, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series appearing as the main antagonist in King of The Hill. He was the best friend of Miklos Lipton, until he supposedly died in Afghanistan. Tony blamed Miklos for leaving him to die, and under the false alias of Perry Harris, went to a plastic surgery to get himself a new face and started to incubate a revenge for Miklos. Biography Tony Meech was born in the USA in 1989. In 2007 he went to military service and met Miklos Lipton. The pair became close friends and both served in Afghanistan together. In 2012, Miklos and Tony take part in an operation which purpose was to blow up an enemy weapon storage. Their unit was quickly detected and they were given orders to abort the mission. Tony insisted to accomplish the operation and tried to convince Miklos to come back with him and detonate the explosives. Miklos, always obeying the orders, declined and tried to tell Tony it was too dangerous. Not listening, Tony went back alone and instead of the storage, blew up (accidentally) himself. Thought dead, Miklos became depressed for losing his best friend, which eventually caused him to secede from the service. As a matter of fact, Tony didn't die, but his face was badly disfigured. Angry at Miklos for not helping him, he decided to get revenge on him. He attended a plastic surgery, getting himself a new face, and under the name of Perry Harris flew back to the States. Tony then got a job in Merryweather security and started to plan his vengeance. Events in King of The Hill After six months from Tony's "death", Tony convinced Sgt. Otto Matic to offer Miklos a job in Merryweather. Miklos accepted, and Meech's plan started to come together. Miklos, not recognizing Tony, befriended "Perry Harris", who persuaded Miklos to take over the criminal underworld of Los Santos with him. After that, Perry betrayed Miklos, getting him dismissed from Merryweather and turned his new ally, Victor Sax, against him, to let him know what it feels when everyone turns their back at him. Miklos though doesn't give up but decides to get revenge on Perry. When Miklos had killed all of his supporters, Perry revealed his true self. Challenging Miklos to a final battle, he lured him to an ambush, but Miklos defeated it without a sweat. Out of ideas, Perry escapes to Mount Chiliad, but is tracked down by Miklos, who then kills him. Perry Harris/Tony Meech is pushed down from the cliff, dying for real. Personality Tony is a very selfish person, blaming Miklos for leaving him to wolves even though the mission was aborted and Miklos only obeyed the orders. As Perry Harris, Tony acts high-mindedly and outspokenly. Mission Appearances King of The Hill *Run, You Fools *Take Up Arms (Boss) *Be Polite (Boss) *Friends With Benefits (Boss) *War & Games *Shadow (Boss) *Armenian Dream (Boss) *Know Your Enemy (Boss) *Rightful Protector (Boss) *Crouching Triad, Hidden Lipton (Boss) *Backstabbed (Boss, Betrayal) *Final Task **No Easy Way Out (Killed) Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in King of The Hill